SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 5
Season 5 Meme Drag Race Season 5 has 14 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D A Bananana is the winner of this season!! Trey's Basketball Game is Miss Congeniality!! Salt Bae '''is Fan Favorite!! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 5 Contestants # '''Bootiful Thing I've ever seen! A Bananana next to another bananana! # sHEsrEALLY gOOD # Wiki How To Meme # This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! # Salt Bae # BOOM a child! # Trey’s Basketball game (hi My name is Trey I've got a basketball game tomorrow, play guard, i got shoe game) # Area 51 raid # I'M GAY # Time Traveler Meme # T-Pose # DAMN DANIEL! # No one: Me: # EEK! (A rat) Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episodes #1: More than Meets the Eye! * Special Guest Judge: Britney Spears * Mini Challenge: '''Jumping off a platform photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Trey's Basketball Game * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a 2-in-1 look that has both a dress reveal and a wig reveal * '''Main Challenge Winner: Wiki How to Meme * Main Challenge Prize: 'A hair collection by Weavin' Steven * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: EEK! A Rat and DAMN DANIEL! ' * 'Lip Sync Song: '"Stronger" By Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''EEK! A Rat * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #2: Drag Queens: On Broadway! * Special Guest Judge: Lin-Manuel Miranda, Julie Andrews, and Valentina ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Reach for makeup items in a snake pit * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Salt Bae and T-Pose * '''Main Challenge: '''The contestants must wow the judges in a singing, and dance number inspired by Broadway Stars * '''Main Challenge Winner: This isn't RBFR! and Trey's Basketball Game * Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown from Marco Marco * '''Runway Theme: '''Boujee Eleganza! * '''Bottom Two Queens: No one: Me: and Time Traveler Meme * Lip Sync Song: '''"Today 4 U" By Rent The Musical * '''Eliminated: '''No one: Me: * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #3: Silver Screen Queens * Special Guest Judge: Jiggly Caliente and Paris Hilton * Mini Challenge: '''Drag up Police uniforms and transform themselves into a drag policewoman. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''BOOM a child! and Area 51 Raid * '''Main Challenge: '''Create and Star in your own Drag Movie! * '''Main Challenge Winner: She's Really Good * Main Challenge Prize: 'Cash prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Mythical Beasts Runway * '''Bottom Two Queens: Area 51 Raid and DAMN DANIEL! ' * 'Lip Sync Song: '"Wake Me up Before You Go Go" By Wham! * '''Eliminated: '''DAMN DANIEL! * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #4: The Monster Ball * Special Guest Judge: Elvira, and Yvie Oddly * Mini Challenge: '''Fishiest Mug * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I'M GAY * '''Main Challenge: '''Showcase 3 runway looks: Trampy Trick or Treater, Witch, Please!, and MILF Eleganza! * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'M GAY and Salt Bae * Main Challenge Prize: '''7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands * '''Runway Theme: '''Trampy Trick or Treater, Witch, Please!, and MILF Eleganza! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Area 51 Raid and T-Pose * Lip Sync Song: '''"Thriller" By Michael Jackson * '''Eliminated: '''T-Pose * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Drag Queens on TV? * Special Guest Judge: Zendaya, and Ivy Winters * Mini Challenge: '''Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''She's Really Good and A Bananana * '''Main Challenge: '''Split into two teams and star in children's TV Shows * '''Main Challenge Winner: A Bananana * Main Challenge Prize: '''Five Year Partnership with Squarespace * '''Runway Theme: '''Pants on the Runway! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Area 51 Raid and Time Traveler Meme * Lip Sync Song: '''"Cherry Bomb" By Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * '''Eliminated: '''Time Traveler Meme * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Welcome to the Tranny's! * Special Guest Judge: Kris Jenner, and Aquaria * Mini Challenge: '''Dance-off to RuPaul's "Supermodel" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''BOOM a child! * '''Main Challenge: '''Interview celebrities on the red carpet for the Tranny's. * '''Main Challenge Winner: This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * '''Runway Theme: '''Season 10 Promo Outfit Runway * '''Bottom Two Queens: Area 51 Raid and I'M GAY * Lip Sync Song: '''"Dirty" By Christina Aguliera * '''Eliminated: '''I'M GAY * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #7: Snatch Game: New Horizons! * Special Guest Judge: Hilary Duff, Kevin Hart, and Pearl * Mini Challenge: '''Drag-up a high school uniform * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Area 51 Raid * '''Main Challenge: '''Impersonate a celebrity in Snatch Game, but with a twist. They have to act like they're in an airplane while doing the show. * '''Main Challenge Winner: A Bananana * Main Challenge Prize: '''Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * '''Runway Theme: '''Aviator and Flight Attendant Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Area 51 Raid and Trey's Basketball Game * Lip Sync Song: '''"My Strange Addiction" By Billie Eilish * '''Eliminated: '''Area 51 Raid * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #8: Makeover The RuAthletes! * Special Guest Judge: Gus Kenworthy, Michael Phelps, and Carmen Carrera * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''She's Really Good * '''Main Challenge: '''Give drag makeovers to LGBT Athletes * '''Main Challenge Winner: Salt Bae and BOOM a child! * Main Challenge Prize: '''3 Tickets to see the LA Dodgers at Dodgers Stadium and $7,000 in cash * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Family * '''Bottom Two Queens: Trey's Basketball Game and A Bananana * Lip Sync Song: '''"Hot Stuff" By Donna Summer * '''Eliminated: '''Trey's Basketball Game * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #9: Super Star Squirrelfriend Queens! * Special Guest Judge: Todrick Hall, and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Mini Challenge: '''S**t RuPaul Says * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''She's Really Good * '''Main Challenge: '''Sing and perform RuPaul's "Superstar" infront of the main stage. Show yourself! * '''Main Challenge Winner: She's Really Good * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Cabaret Queens * '''Bottom Two Queens: BOOM a child! and Wiki How To Meme * Lip Sync Song: '''"Barbie Tingz" By Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: '''BOOM a child! * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #10: h2HOE Mermaids! * Special Guest Judge: Phoebe Tonkin, and Milan * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Wiki How To Meme * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a New TV Show: h2HOE Mermaids * '''Main Challenge Winner: Wiki How To Meme * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA and a five-year partnership with Squarespace * '''Runway Theme: '''Tie-Dye * '''Bottom Two Queens: Salt Bae and She's Really Good * Lip Sync Song: '''"Black Magic" By Little Mix * '''Eliminated: '''Salt Bae * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #11: U Wear It Well * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "U Wear It Well" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"U Wear It Well" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: The Season 5 Finale! * Miss Congeniality: Trey's Basketball Game * Lip sync Finalists: Wiki How To Meme, A Bananana, This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race!, and She's Really Good * Lip sync Pairings: This isn't RBFR! vs She's Really Good; A Bananana vs Wiki How To Meme * Lip sync Songs: ** "Blame It On Your Love'' By Charli XOX featuring Lizzo (This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! vs. She's Really Good) ** "Like I Would" By Zayn (A Bananana vs. Wiki How To Meme) ** "Perfect Places" By Lorde (She's Really Good vs. A Bananana) * Winner of Season 3: A Bananana * Runner-Up: '''She's Really Good * '''Third Place: '''Wiki How To Meme * '''Fourth Place: This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race!